Como una maldición
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Conozco a una chica, ella es como una maldición. Nos queremos el uno al otro, pero nadie dará el primer paso.


Summary: Conozco a una chica, ella es como una maldición. Nos queremos el uno al otro, pero nadie dará el primer paso.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: La historia esta inspirada en la canción "Why" que pertenece a Shawn Mendes, les sugiero escucharla es toda una belleza.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Como una maldición_**

 _Hermione Jane Granger_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Hermione._

El solo pronunciar su nombre se sentía como si fuera una maldición, como si no tuviera permitido quererla por una barrera invisible que ambos habían creado sin siquiera quererlo.

Joder, se querían como nadie en el mundo.

En cada recuerdo desde que entró a Hogwarts estaba Hermione, cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando se sentaron juntos durante la cena, cuando pelearon contra aquel troll gigante… en su mente siempre se encontraba ella.

La conocía como la palma de su mano, la conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona, conocía sus miedos, sus gustos, cada tipo de risa que ella daba y además conocía cada expresión facial que ponía cada vez que leía.

¿Cómo no conocerla?

Ambos habían pasado, noches en vela, risas e historias que solo pertenecían a ellos dos, a Hermione y a Harry porque, aunque no lo diera en voz alta ellos compartían un vinculo mucho más especial que cualquier otro.

No importaba cuanto lo negara o cuanto ignorara los comentarios malintencionados de sus compañeros de habitación, las chicas siempre volvían una y otra vez con el típico "¿Estas saliendo con Hermione Granger?" provocando una mirada cómplice entre el azabache y la morena, porque si bien eran amigos sabían que algo especial había entre ellos.

Estaba implícito, pero lo ignoraban o fingían no notarlo.

Actuaban como si el hecho de que su corazón latiera con fiereza, que sus manos temblaran y que cada partido ganado se lo dedicara a ella no fueran nada, y eso dolía como el infierno.

Ella había sido su primer beso, a los trece años simplemente por curiosidad, un beso inocente que escondía los sentimientos de ambos, había terminado riendo y prometiendo no decirle nada de eso a Ron para evitar crear brechas entre ellos, pero las brechas existían y no eran invisibles para el pelirrojo.

Harry, quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, escuchándola hablar sobre cosas que nunca había escuchado en su vida, le encantaba oírla enseñarle canciones Muggles a Ronald, y no podía evitar creer que las canciones podían ser sobre él, creía que cada línea tenía un mensaje oculto, pero era imposible.

Siempre pensó que todos esos pensamientos estrafalarios eran porque la quería, como una hermana o como una mejor amiga, pero esos pensamientos se habían ido a la basura cuando en cuarto año la vio del brazo de Viktor Krum y sintió celos de no ser él, el chico afortunado.

Ella era una chica, una chica inteligente, guapa, que lo hacia sentir como una persona normal a pesar de todas las "anormalidades" de su vida.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía ordenar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y además siempre había sido un chico que realmente no tenia el don de poder hablar a las mujeres.

Trataba de mentirse a si mismo pretendiendo no estar listo para aceptar lo que realmente sentía por su mejor amiga, la persona que lo saludaba con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, la persona que conocía hasta sus debilidades.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara seguían en la misma situación, como si no significase nada, mientras que él siempre quiso hablarlo a sabiendas de que podía ser rechazado.

Y al buscar nuevas chicas que llenaran el vacío que provocaba su mejor amiga, se sentía infiel a si mismo, porque nadie podía compararse a ella.

¿Por qué no podían amarse? ¿Por qué simplemente no hablaban de lo que sea que existía entre ellos?

Ella era como una maldición.

¿Por qué se hacían pasar por ese infierno?

Tocó la puerta del departamento y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro quitando los recuerdos de su mente, sabiendo que ella lo recibiría con la sonrisa amistosa de siempre y le preguntaría sobre el trabajo invitándole una taza de té de menta mientras que ella como siempre se servirá un té de frambuesa, una rutina que llevaban repitiendo desde que él se había vuelto auror y Ronald se había ido al extranjero en una gira con su hermana menor.

En medio de la soledad de ambos, se encontraban para sentirse acompañados como siempre lo habían hecho.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser decirle la verdad?

La puerta se abrió después de unos segundos, pero la chica lo recibió con una sonrisa falsa la cual el elegido se da cuenta al instante, pero no pregunta nada, simplemente la abrazó fuertemente como no esta permitido, porque no es correcto ella sale con alguien más o al menos eso tenía entendido.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― le preguntó acunando el rostro de la chica en el pecho de él.

"Ella huele a canela, huele a recuerdos, huele a casa" Pensó.

― Terminé con Richard.

Internamente él saltó en un pie y creyendo que tiene una oportunidad, pero eso es imposible porque está la barrera, la barrera de amigos íntimos.

La barrera que crearon desde que se vieron por primera vez.

Ella no quiere contar la historia así que él no pregunta. Ellos beben té para luego recordar viejos tiempos en donde escapaban de Peeves y Draco Malfoy los hostigaba.

Es como volver atrás y creer que todo está bien pero no lo está, porque no es el mismo chico de 15 años que evita demostrar que está enamorado de su amiga, ahora tiene 25 y quiere creer que tiene una oportunidad.

Pero a la vez quiere creer que no esta listo, pero lo está. Estaba tan aburrido de ese infierno.

― No servimos para el amor ― Comenta y hace chocar su taza con la de la chica ― Brindemos por eso.

― ¿Brindar por no encontrar nuestras almas gemelas?

― ¿Quién dice que yo no la he encontrado? ― Ella levantó la vista al escucharlo hablar, tiene sus ojos rojos por haber estado llorando y su cabello esta desordenado. Harry divaga un poco así que finge una tos y bebé más té― Nada, Olvídalo.

Hermione se acomodó mejor en el sillón y lo señala fingiendo molestia.

― Ya abriste la boca, Harry Potter. Así que habla. ¿Quién es ella? ¡Nunca la habías mencionado!

Lleva varios minutos en un intento inútil de mantener la calma, pero no puede, sus manos comienzan a temblar y siente que nuevamente es el chico de 15 años, torpe, con poca experiencia hablando con su primer amor.

― De acuerdo ― Levantó las manos en señal de paz y suspiró, quizás era el momento ― Hay una chica y ella me vuelve loco, de verdad. Cada vez que me saluda me hace sentir bien. Apuesto que sueno como un estúpido.

Ella mantenía una sonrisa amplia, pero negó con la cabeza incitándolo a que siguiera con la historia.

― Canta horrible, pero cada canción la canta con cariño. No quiero preguntarle que piensa sobre mi de esa manera porque siempre arruino las cosas.

― ¡Harry! ― Le reclamó Hermione cogiéndole las manos, estaban frías. ― La vida es demasiado corta para vivir con amores no correspondidos ¿Cómo sabes que no te ama?

― No he dicho que no me ame, es solo que ¡Es complicado!

― ¿Más complicado qué pelear contra Voldemort?

― ¡Exacto! Es solo que ella tiene como una maldición, ¡No literalmente! ― Soltaron una risa ― me refiero a que escuchar su nombre me recuerda que no tengo permitido quererla.

― ¿Esta casada? ― Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

― No, Es solo que es mi mejor amiga. ― Le acaricia el cabello ― Siempre he estado enamorado de mi mejor amiga, y si no fue obvio eres tú.

Quizás no era el momento.

El silencio hace presencia y, ella lo observa, sus mejillas se sonrojan. No hablan, pero ella comienza a pestañear rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas que luchan por querer salir y se siente como el peor chico de la tierra, ella acaba de terminar con su novio y sale con ese comentario innecesario.

Se acerca queriendo abrazarla, pero ella abre la boca.

― ¿Por qué somos así? ― Harry suspira, esperando que ella ignore la conversación y saque otro tema. ― ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

Se mordió el interior del labio queriendo decirle la razón, pero en ese momento parece una razón completamente estúpida.

― Por Ron ― Se rascó la nuca ― Somos amigos.

La chica frunció el ceño y lo golpeó con la almohada del sofá.

― No me salgas con esas escusas Harry James Potter ― Le reclamó nuevamente ― ¡Fue hace 5 años! Éramos más jóvenes e idiotas, Dime la verdadera razón.

Se moría por decirle tantas cosas.

― Es solo que… ― Botó el aire que tenia acumulado en los pulmones ― Siempre entre nosotros algo así como ¿Un pacto silencioso? Como si no quisiéramos romper algo bueno, lo bueno que tenemos. Somos amigos y es complicado… quizás seria mejor ignorar esto y alquilar una película y comer palomitas…

Hermione se acomodó mejor en su sofá y se cruzó de piernas debatiéndose entre coger la taza de té o las manos de Harry, a este punto ya no sabia cual de las dos estaba más fría.

― ¿Ya no me ves cómo una amiga? ― Interrumpió. Él le tomó las manos rápidamente.

― Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre será así, pero merlín no dejarás la conversación a medias. ― se dio fuerzas a si mismo iba a darlo el todo por el todo ― Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, Hermione.

― Pues si así lo quieres, vamos a ser honestos el uno con el otro…

― Llevo enamorado de ti bastante tiempo ― Simplemente lo soltó, como si ya no pudiera ocultarlo más ― Nadie se compara a ti, tu inteligencia, tu testarudez, tu valentía, además de que eres preciosa y eres mi mejor amiga… te conozco mejor que nadie, todos tus gestos, todos tus hábitos y…

Un beso.

La castaña lo acercó a ella con un pequeño empujón juntando sus labios, un beso que llevaban tanto tiempo esperando que valía más que mil palabras, pero él quería escucharla, quería escucharla decir si sentía algo por él, lo necesitaba.

Llevaba años esperando.

La abrazó separándose del beso y acomodó su nariz en el cuello de la chica, encajaba perfectamente.

― Necesito escucharte decir algo…

― Terminé con Richard hace más de un mes ―murmuró ella ― Estaba llorando porque encontré el álbum de fotos que nos regaló Luna.

― ¿Este beso cambia algo?

― Lo cambia todo ― se dejo besar la mejilla, los pómulos y los labios ― Llevo enamorada de ti mucho tiempo.

La abrazó fuertemente, ninguna mujer sería como ella.

Porque Hermione Granger era como una maldición, que no quería quitarse de encima.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **Okay, esta historia me sacó canas verdes, llevaba meses en borrador y ahora esta terminada, aunque… no me convence mucho.**

 **Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, y estoy pasando por un par de problemas hashtag estrés, pero espero que este One shot les gustara.**

 **Si hay algo que me encanta son las canciones que pueden ser transformadas en Fanfics ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **Un beso desde otra Galaxia, Holly**


End file.
